


商业联姻

by kexian



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague





	商业联姻

[“我到底是为什么会有你们这样的朋友的？”罗密欧累了，一屁股坐在沙发上，气鼓鼓地托着下巴。  
“因为你爱我们呀。”茂丘西奥小心翼翼地从班伏里奥身后探出一个脑袋，海藻一样的头发全部垂在班伏里奥的脖子上。班伏里奥把他的头发拨开，从茶几的夹层里翻出了几颗巧克力递给自己的小表弟：“还生气呢？”  
“生气！”罗密欧从班伏里奥手上接过巧克力，一边剥开包装纸一边瞪了表兄一眼：“你们这么做是觉得好玩吗？”  
“好…啊不好玩，不好玩。”茂丘西奥说了一半赶紧改口，“我们只是想给你一个惊喜嘛，这全都是…”  
“全都是茂丘西奥的主意。”班伏里奥在茂丘西奥试图把火烧到自己身上前抢走了话头，举起一只手指点着天花板，指尖上还沾着一点巧克力糖浆。茂丘西奥半真半假地抱怨，从罗密欧手上抢走了最后一颗巧克力。

“好啦好啦不要生气啦。”最后班伏里奥叹了一口气，“我给你做蛋糕补偿好不好。”  
“不好！”罗密欧气哼哼地把包装纸揉成小团丢进茶几下的垃圾桶，“你本来就在给我做蛋糕！”]

“罗密欧。”班伏里奥沉痛地敲开了表弟的房门。  
“你知道的，最近家里情况不太好。”  
“虽然和埃斯卡勒斯还有合作，但是帕里斯好像不太想继续合作的样子。”  
“茂丘西奥也管不了家里的事，他家都是帕里斯在管。”  
“现在卡普莱是我们最好的合作对象了。”  
“但是他们要求很多，有些要求很过分，对家族影响很大。”  
“没事没事我现在还应付地过来，不用你操心。”  
“但是有一件事，只能你来做了。”  
“唉如果可以的话我真的不想说的，对你的影响太大了。”  
“怎么说呢，”班伏里奥握着罗密欧的手长叹一口气，“卡普莱提了一点要求，说是如果满足的话，别的那些都可以勾掉。，唉我真不想说，如果…”  
“如果你能嫁给卡普莱的继承人的话。”班伏里奥吞吞吐吐地说出最后半句话，垂下头不好意思看罗密欧的眼睛。  
罗密欧盯着表哥头顶金色的发旋。可能是阳光的影响吧，班伏里奥的头发看上去黯淡了好多，他胡思乱想着。紧接着他很快下了决定。  
“好啊。”  
“罗密欧？”班伏里奥猛地抬起头，手忙脚乱地去捧罗密欧的脸，“其实你可以拒绝的，我们能想别的办法，不想去就可以不去的，真的…”  
“可是你都过来和我说了，肯定没有别的办法了吧。”罗密欧摇头，“班尼，平时你的压力已经那么大了，我也只能做一点我能做的事情。”  
“别哭啦。”他伸手擦了擦班伏里奥的眼角，安慰说，“没事的，不会有事的。”  
班伏里奥拍掉了他的手，站起来跑出了房间。

“婚礼的主题当然应该是玫瑰啦！”茂丘西奥捧着一大把白玫瑰闯进图书室，“象征爱情的玫瑰嘛！”他夸张地对罗密欧行了一个礼，然后抽出一支玫瑰别在了罗密欧的西装领口。罗密欧锁上手机屏幕，委屈地盯着茂丘西奥。  
班伏里奥在他身后咳了一声。  
“但是白玫瑰也可以象征纯洁！”茂丘西奥改口，“你放心好啦，虽然没有，咳，爱情，但是婚礼还是要尽善尽美的，说不定婚礼上就一见钟情了呢。”  
“才不会。”罗密欧叹了一口气，“不会有爱情的。”  
茂丘西奥顿了顿，把玫瑰花插进了茶几上的花瓶里，拽着班伏里奥的袖子出去了。罗密欧看着房门在面前合拢，又打开了聊天框。他很早就打好了很长的一串字，但是手指悬浮在发送键上就是发不出去。班伏里奥愁眉苦脸的表情在他眼前不断漂浮起来，最后落在了他的手指上压上了最后一点力道。  
“不要玫瑰。”门打开的时候罗密欧坚决要求，“不要玫瑰，其他都交给你了，茂丘西奥。”  
他又看了一眼手机，对面头像上的红裙子女孩沉默着对他微笑。  
还没有消息。  
“我去接个电话。”班伏里奥看了一眼手机，出去带上了门。

晚上茂丘西奥抱着一大堆布料在罗密欧身上比划的时候，罗密欧收到了对方回复的消息。  
“如果你这么想的话，当然不能勉强了，你要好好对待她哦[微笑]。”  
罗密欧盯着微笑表情看了很久，然后用力地按上了关机键。  
“你不要看手机了，”茂丘西奥说，“抬一下手啦。”

卡普莱给的时间期限很紧，对此茂丘西奥抱怨了很久不能亲手给罗密欧做婚纱，最后也只能赶着时间改了一下他抬回来的礼服，把衣襟上的玫瑰刺绣改成了百合花。  
“你应该笑一下。”茂丘西奥咬着线头含糊不清地说。  
“或者至少不要哭出来。”班伏里奥小心翼翼地在捧花上绑上了粉红色的丝带，“按照计划，那个，额，会在门口接你。你可以在车上调整一下情绪。”他想了想补充了最后一句，把捧花塞进了罗密欧的手里。  
罗密欧提了提嘴角，眼睛里毫无笑意。班伏里奥叹了一口气，伸手把头纱放了下来。

送亲的场面出奇地简单，班伏里奥开车，茂丘西奥坐在后排抱着他精心挑选搭配的捧花，身边坐着一个被白色丝绸缎带包裹起来的罗密欧。开到半路的时候罗密欧终于打破了沉默，声音干涩的他自己都有些害怕。  
“班尼，卡普莱的继承人，你见过吗？”  
班伏里奥打了转向灯，在滴答响声中回答：“没见过，听说最近才回的维罗纳。”  
“我听说过。”茂丘西奥说，“帕里斯说卡普莱家有个很凶的提伯尔特，不知道是不是就是他。”  
婚纱下的罗密欧小幅度地抖了抖。  
“好像不是他。”班伏里奥像是在思考，语速放慢了些，“我见过提伯尔特，他是卡普莱夫人娘家的亲戚。”  
“那真的太不好了，至少我们还知道提伯尔特是谁，现在…”  
“茂丘西奥，别说了。”班伏里奥早红灯前停下，叹了一口气，“是我对不起你，罗密欧。”  
“没关系的，班尼。”罗密欧的声音打着颤，“没关系的。”  
“快到了。”茂丘西奥岔开了话题，“我来看看你的妆。”  
在茂丘西奥掀开头纱前，罗密欧深吸一口气，努力把眼泪憋了回去。

“罗密欧。”  
“嗯？”  
“不管是什么事。”班伏里奥扶着后座车门，“不开心的时候就回来。”  
罗密欧在后座上点了点头。  
“来吧，我扶你出来。”班伏里奥握住罗密欧的手，把他带出了车门。罗密欧脚下趔趄了一下，险些倒进表兄怀里。一瞬间他很想告诉班伏里奥他不去了，但是隔着头纱他看着班伏里奥模糊的侧脸，把话又吞了回去。  
“害怕就闭上眼睛。”班伏里奥轻声说，“我牵着你，别害怕。”  
罗密欧闭上了眼睛，好像走了很长很长的一段路，脚下的触感从坚硬的石头变成硌脚的鹅卵石，最后变成了毛茸茸的青草。  
然后一双柔软有力的手接过了他的手。  
接着同样一双手掀起了他的头纱。

“你好睁开眼睛啦！”一个女声说，声音很熟悉，但是罗密欧一时间想不起来是在哪里听到过。他小心地睁开眼睛，瞳孔在一瞬间突然放大，嘴微微张开，下意识地想去触碰对方的脸，手伸到一半又收了回去。  
“朱丽叶？”半分钟后他才不确定地问。  
“我来介绍一下，朱丽叶·卡普莱，你的商业联姻对象。”朱丽叶笑着搂住罗密欧的脖子，亲在了他的嘴唇上。

[“你早就认识班伏里奥对不对？”  
“当然。”朱丽叶把被子裹到罗密欧身上，“以前谈合作的时候就认识啦。”  
“那你也很早就认识茂丘西奥？”  
“嗯。”朱丽叶在罗密欧的额头上亲了一下，侧躺在他身边把玩着罗密欧的手指，“之前和埃斯卡勒斯合作项目的时候，帕里斯向我求婚来着。商业联姻没什么意思，卡普莱还不缺这点，我拒绝了，那时候认识的茂丘西奥。”  
罗密欧敏锐地捕捉到了“商业联姻没什么意思”几个词。  
“你们是故意的？”  
“故意什么？”朱丽叶略略睁大眼睛，困惑地看着他。  
“不是不是，不是你们。”罗密欧慌了神，用力握住朱丽叶的手，“是他们！他们明明都知道，还骗我说…”  
“骗你说什么？”  
罗密欧把被子拉倒头顶上，隔着棉织品闷闷地发出几个音节。  
“没什么。”  
朱丽叶控制了一下面部表情，伸手把被子从罗密欧头上拽下来：“不要这样睡觉啦，太闷了。”  
罗密欧裹着被子艰难地翻了一个身，侧躺着面对朱丽叶：“那蒙太古，蒙太古是不是，没有什么危机啊？”  
“没有啦。”朱丽叶笑着拍了拍罗密欧的脸，“没有，合作还是我们先提的呢。”  
罗密欧想要掀被子起床，但是被纠缠在一起的织物绊倒了，后脑勺重重地落在柔软的枕头上。

“班伏里奥？”  
“是我，怎么啦？”  
“罗密欧去找你了，婚礼那会的事，嗯，你知道我在说什么。”  
“我知道了，谢谢你朱丽叶。”班伏里奥挂断电话，转头和茂丘西奥对了一个眼神。  
“你说巧克力蛋糕够不够？”片刻后茂丘西奥问。  
“应该吧。”班伏里奥看上去不太确定，“我去看看还有什么材料。”]


End file.
